drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gronckel (Filmuniversum)/Galerie
|-|1. Film= Vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h00m50s151.png Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps com-65.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps com-67.jpg Gronkel-buch.jpg Tumblr oe9p1965vL1u1x8wgo1 500.gif Tumblr oe9p1965vL1u1x8wgo2 500.gif Tumblr oe9p1965vL1u1x8wgo3 500.gif Vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h06m44s110.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h27m06s931.png DZLG Gronckel.jpg Meatlug .jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8998.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9000.jpg Hiccup, Astrid and friends riding dragons.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9033.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9034.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9049.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9051.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9052.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9053.jpg Fishlegs at the end of his breakdown of the red death.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10531.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10532.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10533.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10541.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10542.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10543.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10544.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10545.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10546.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10494.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10493.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10492.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10491.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10490.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6769.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9036.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9032.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8997.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg DZLG Zipper.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-30-20-58-56.png Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps com-54.jpg |-|2. Film= Fishlegs meatlug gallery1.jpg Gronckel Valka.png HTTYD2 Unbekannt 4bb.png Hiccup defeats drago.jpg Bowing to the new alpha.jpg Toothless the new alpha by lucy holland-d7xsn42.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10507.jpg Gronckel Schwarz.jpg F2 Böser Alpa = Böse Drachen.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps com-8666.jpg Hiccup and Toothless with their heads touching.jpg Kiddnaping eretttyd 2 by lupoxvector-d7hgmub.png |-|3.Film= HTTYD3 Drachenschwarm.jpeg HTTYD3 Umzug.jpg Trailer2-Fishmeat2.jpg |-|Kurzfilme= How to train your dragon 002.JPG How to train your dragon 003.JPG How to train your dragon 009.JPG Baby_gronkle_gallery_3.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1481.jpg Gronckel1 Ei-Kurzfilm.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-383.jpg Snotlout and hookfang-1-.JPG Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1455.jpg Snoggletog5.jpg Snoggletog3.jpg Sturmpfeils Partner 2.jpg Fp.jpg Meatlug-Photos.JPG Dragon hiddenability baby.jpg Wackerstein.png Gronckel Ei-Kurzfilm.png Gronkeltitanflügler.jpg DgaZ 14 - Buch der Drachen Gronckel.png Snoggletog Log - 11 Nuffink mit Jetpack.png Snoggletog Log - 14 Raffnuss und Gronckel.png |-|Serie= Dragon Training - Gronckel 1.png Dragon Training - Gronckel 2.png Dragon Training - Gronckel 3.png Dragon Training - Gronckel 4.png Dragon Training - Gronckel 5.png Dragon Training - Gronckel 6.png Dragon Training - Gronckel 7.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 1.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 2.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 3.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 4.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 5.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 6.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 7.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 8.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 9.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 10.png Dragon Manual - Gronckel 11.png Dragon f.png Racing For The Gold - Snowboarden 1.png Racing For The Gold - Snowboarden 9.png Racing For The Gold - Eisschnelllaufen 1.png Racing For The Gold - Eisschnelllaufen 2.png Racing For The Gold - Eisschnelllaufen 5.png Racing For The Gold - Eisschnelllaufen 6.png Racing For The Gold - Eisschnelllaufen 7.png Racing For The Gold - Eisschnelllaufen 8.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_31.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_33.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_34.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_35.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_36.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_38.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_39.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_40.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_41.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_42.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_43.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_44.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_45.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_46.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_47.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_48.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_49.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_50.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_53.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_54.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_55.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_56.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_57.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_58.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_59.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_60.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.35 -2012.08.08 17.57.12-.png They're still the best.jpg That Gronckle runs after a yak.png A Gronckle chase a yak.png Mehltaus Kohl.png Cabbage 4.png RoB S01E01 (15).png RoB S01E01 (19).png RoB S01E01 (20).png RoB S01E01 (28).png RoB S01E01 (38).png RoB S01E01 (39).png Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk.png RoB S01E01 (40).png Der arbeitslose Wikinger 002.png Der arbeitslose Wikinger 003.png Der arbeitslose Wikinger 018.png Der arbeitslose Wikinger 072.png Der arbeitslose Wikinger 103.png Der arbeitslose Wikinger 150.png Der Sturm 083.jpg Der Sturm 094.jpg Der Sturm 095.jpg Der Sturm 141.jpg Der Sturm 139.jpg Der Sturm 144.jpg How to train your dragon pictures 003.JPG Der Sturm 157.jpg Der Sturm 159.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-17-13-18-34.png Der Sturm 162.jpg Der Sturm 173.jpg Drachenflugverbot.png 35 Flugverbot.png 34 Flugverbot.png 26 Flugverbot.png 25 Flugverbot.png 23 Flugverbot.png 22 Flugverbot.png Images (7).jpg Halsbrechersumpf Qualmdrachen.jpg Index-1.jpg Das Drachenauge Teil-2.png Schneegeist Drachenauge Teil 2.jpg Schneegeist Das Drachenauge Teil 2.jpg Gefährliche Gesänge 4.jpg They lure the song .png Death Song 41.png Raff Taff Kotz Würg Fischbein Fleischklops Drachenbasis (Folge).jpg Thor Knochenbrecher .jpg Fischbein Fleischklops Thor Knochenbrecher.jpg Gustav ist zurück 3.jpg X7c74hSm.640x360.1.jpg Thorstonton 2.gif Fischbein Fleischklops Thorstonton.jpg Fischbein Fleischklops Aufspür Klasse.png Rotzbakke Fischbein Fleischklops Die dunklen Klippen.png Tuffnut juniors w a quaken.png KK mit Fleischklops.jpg Junior Taffnuss Junior.png Junior Taffnuss Serie.png Taffnuss Junior Serie.png Junior Taffnuss Junior Serie.png Auf zu neuen Ufern Reiter Schneller Stachel in Not.png Stichling 1.png Absoluter Albtraum 4.jpg Absoluter Albtraum 3.gif Astrids Team (3).jpg Astrids Team (2).jpg Gothi's Gronckle.jpg Fischbein Fleischklops 2 Drachenjäger Teil 1.jpg Die Drachenjäger Teil 1.jpg Der Werwolfflügler .jpg Hicks Fischbein Ohnezahn Fleischklops Der Werwolfflügler.jpg Fischbein Fleischklops Wehrwolfflügler.jpg Lebenslange Schuld 8.jpg Lebenslange Schuld 3.jpg Lebenslange Schuld 5.jpg The Zippleback Experiencetwo.jpg Verdeitigung 2.jpg Die Verteidigung Teil 2.jpg Fischbein Fleischklops Der Loki Tag 3.png Fischbein Fleischklops Der Loki Tag 2.jpg Der Loki Tag 2.png Loki-Tag 71.png Loki-Tag 70.png Loki-Tag 68.png Loki-Tag 66.png Loki-Tag 65.png Loki-Tag 57.png Loki-Tag 55.png Loki-Tag 54.png Loki-Tag 47.png Loki-Tag 25.png Loki-Tag 23.png Loki-Tag 12.png Loki-Tag 11.png Loki-Tag 10.png Loki-Tag 6.png Loki-Tag 7.png Loki-Tag 3.png Loki-Tag 2.png Loki-Tag 1.png Kampf um das Drachenauge Teil 1 1.jpg Auf zu neuen Ufern Viggo Teil 2.jpg Schneegeist 3.jpg Cavern Crasher 224.png Cavern Crasher 229.png Höhelnbrecher karte.png Ein wahrer Anführer 2.png Fischbein Fleischklops ein wahrer Anführer 2.png Fischbein Fleischklops ein wahrer Anführer.jpg Buffalord 7.png Die Grimm Egel 10.png Fischbein Fleischklops Die Grimm Egel.jpg Die Grimm Egel 2.jpg Grimmegel 10.png Grimmegel 5.png Grimmegel 3.png Grimmegel 2.png Grimmegel 1.png Steeltrap 7.png Sea Slug 2.png Sea Slug 1.png Photos from the phone 129.png HiccupandToothless(77).png HiccupandToothless(76).png Stryke out. trapped dragons.jpg Garf 91.png Garf 89.png Garf 88.png Fischbein Fleischklops Kathastrophale Kiesklöpse.jpg Fischbein Fleischklops Kathastrophale Kiesklöpse 2.png Fischbein Fleischklops Kathastrophale Kiesklöpse 1.jpg Astrid Sturmpfeil Dagur Schattenmeister Dagurs Wahrheit 2.png Hicks Astrid Raff Taff Dagurs Wahrheit.jpg Dagur Schattenmeister Dagurs Wahrheit.png Dagur Schattenmeister Dagurs Wahrheit 2.png Dagur Schattenmeister Dagurs Wahrheit 7.jpg Dagur Schattenmeister Dagurs Wahrheit 6.jpg Hicks Ohnezahn Dagur Schattenmeister Dagurs Wahrheit.jpg Hicks Dagur Schattenmeister Dagurs Wahrheit.jpg FamilyontheEdge(4).png Dagurs Wahrheit.png Drachenauktion.jpg Eruptodon 60.png Eruptodon 57.png HiccupandToothless(294).jpg Gruff Around the Edges15.jpg Not Lout14.jpg Dagur Schattenmeister Dagurs Rückkehr.png Shattermaster 113.png Shattermaster 112.png Shattermaster 111.png Shattermaster 109.png Shattermaster 108.png Shattermaster 107.png Shattermaster 106.png Shattermaster 104.png Shattermaster 103.png Shattermaster 101.png Shattermaster 100.png Shattermaster 99.png Shattermaster 97.png Shattermaster 98.png Shattermaster 96.png Shattermaster 95.png Shattermaster 94.png Shattermaster 93.png Shattermaster 92.png Shattermaster 90.png Shattermaster 89.png Shattermaster 88.png Shattermaster 87.png Shattermaster 86.png HiccupandToothless(327).jpg Dire Straits19.jpg Dire Straits23.jpg Dire Straits title card.jpg Astrid Der längste Tag 5.gif The Longest Day4.jpg Tumblr oly1kp9D9p1v7d44ko1 1280.png Shattermaster 204.png Shattermaster 203.png Shattermaster 202.png Shattermaster 201.png Shattermaster 200.png Shattermaster 199.png Shattermaster 198.png Shattermaster 197.png Shattermaster 196.png Shattermaster 195.png Shattermaster 194.png Shattermaster 193.png Shattermaster 192.png Shattermaster 191.png Shattermaster 190.png Shattermaster 189.png Shattermaster 187.png Shattermaster 186.png Shattermaster 185.png Shattermaster 184.png Shattermaster 182.png Shattermaster 181.png Shattermaster 180.png Shattermaster 176.png Shattermaster 175.png Shattermaster 174.png Shattermaster 173.png Shattermaster 172.png Shattermaster 171.png Shattermaster 170.png Shattermaster 169.png Shattermaster 168.png Shattermaster 166.png Shattermaster 165.png Shattermaster 164.png Shattermaster 163.png Shattermaster 162.png Shattermaster 161.png Shattermaster 160.png Shattermaster 159.png Shattermaster 158.png Shattermaster 157.png Shattermaster 155.png Shattermaster 154.png Shattermaster 153.png Shattermaster 152.png Shattermaster 151.png Shattermaster 150.png Shattermaster 149.png Shattermaster 148.png Shattermaster 147.png Shattermaster 146.png Shattermaster 145.png Shattermaster 144.png Shattermaster 143.png Shattermaster 142.png Shattermaster 141.png Shattermaster 140.png Shattermaster 139.png Shattermaster 138.png Shattermaster 136.png Shattermaster 134.png Shattermaster 133.png Shattermaster 132.png Shattermaster 130.png Shattermaster 129.png Shattermaster 128.png Shattermaster 127.png Shattermaster 126.png Shattermaster 125.png Shattermaster 124.png Shattermaster 123.png Shattermaster 122.png Shattermaster 121.png Shattermaster 120.png Shattermaster 119.png Shattermaster 118.png Shattermaster 117.png Shattermaster 116.png Shattermaster 114.png Gold Rush50.jpg Gold Rush44.jpg Gold Rush14.jpg Gold Rush13.jpg Gold Rush3.jpg Shattermaster 115.png Shattermaster 131.png Shattermaster 137.png Shattermaster 102.png Shattermaster 105.png Shattermaster 110.png Dagur and Shattermaster are alive.png Out of the frying pan scene, flying towards the defenders of the wing.png Out of the frying pan scene, defenders of the wing.png Out of the Frying Pan32.jpg Out of the Frying Pan33.jpg Eruptodon 97.png Eruptodon 96.png Eruptodon 95.png Twintuition6.jpg TS 228.png TS 227.png TS 182.png TS 229.png TS 226.png Fischbein Fleischklops Eruptodon großer Plan 1.jpg Auf zu neuen Ufern 3 großer Plan 2.jpg Baby Eruptodon 78.png Baby Eruptodon 82.png Baby Eruptodon 88.png Baby Eruptodon 53.png Baby Eruptodon 33.png Baby Eruptodon 12.png Baby Eruptodon 21.png Baby Eruptodon 25.png Der Vulkanausbruch 2.jpg Astrid Fischbein Fleischklops Der Sandspucker.png Der Sandspucker 2.png Der tapferste Berserker .jpg Die letzte Ruhestätte 2.png Hicks Fischbein Die letzte Ruhestätte.png Rotzbakke Fleischklops Die Rückkehr von Thor Knochenbrecher.png Fleischklops Hicks Geheimnis.png Hicks Astrid Fleischklops Hicks Geheimnis.png Der große Kampf Teil 1.png Fischbein Fleischklops Der große Kampf Teil 1.jpg Astrid Fischbein Der große Kampf Teil 1.jpg Kein Drache bleibt zurück 3.gif The Gang season 5.jpg Schnuffnuss (Folge).jpg Sleuther 120.png Sentinel 503.png Sentinel 502.png Sentinel 500.png Sentinel 464.png Sentinel 462.png Grim Gnasher 30.png Sleuther 113.png Sleuther 112.png Sleuther 78.png Sleuther 77.png Sleuther 72.png Sleuther 70.png Sleuther 68.png Sleuther 119.png Sleuther 118.png InPlainSight-BerserkerIsland2.png Hicks Weidenrinde 2.jpg Fischbein Fleischklops Trampler Der treue Orden der Ingermans.png Trampler der treue orden der Ingermans.jpg Trampler und Fischbein.png Fischbein Fleischklops Der treue Orden der Indermans 2.jpg Astrid Fischbein Fleischklops Der treue Orden der Ingermans.jpg Fischbein Fleischklops Der treue Orden der Indermans.png Fischbein Der treue Orden der Ingermans.png Taff Fischbein Fleischklops der Geschwister Test.jpg Fischbein Fleischklops Der Geschwister Test.jpg Graff Hakenzahn Fleischklops Der Geschwister Test.jpg Liebe verleiht Flügel 3.png Fischbein Fleischklops Familie Feuerschweif.png Fleischklops Wächter von Vanagard.jpg Die Wächter von Vanagard.png Hicks Fischbein Der König der Drachen Teil 1.jpg Rotzbakke Fischbein Raff König der Drachen Teil 2.png Hiccstrid Der König der Drachen Teil 2 8.gif Hiccstrid König der Drachen Teil 2.png Drachenstatistik - Menü Übersicht.png Drachenstatistik - Menü gesamt.jpg Drachenstatistik - Menü Wackersteinklasse.png Drachenstatistik - Wackersteinklasse.png Wackersteinklasse-Runenstein.png Drachenstatistik - Gronckel 1.png Drachenstatistik - Gronckel Werte.png Drachenstatistik - Gronckel 2.png Drachenstatistik - Gronckel 3.png |-|Comics und Bücher= Die Unterwelt.jpg Das Eisschloss.jpg Die Gefahren der Tiefe.jpg Buch der Drachen Panini.png 20170506 123323.jpg HTTYD3 World of Dragons.jpg HTTYD3 Movie Storybook.jpg Der verlorene Drache.jpg Hicks in Gefahr Titelbild 3.jpg Hakenzahn auf Abwegen Titelbild 1.jpg Der falsche Tagschatten Titelbild.jpg Der falsche Tagschatten 2.jpg Der falsche Tagschatten 3.jpg Der falsche Tagschatten 4.jpg Der falsche Tagschatten 6.jpg |-|Videospiele= Wackersteinklasse Icon AvB - NBG.png 5. Logo Dragons-AvB.png 11. Logo Dragons-AvB.png 14. Logo Dragons-AvB.jpg 19. Logo Dragons-AvB.png Gronckel Baby Größe AvB.jpg Gronckel_-_FB.png Gronckle.png Gronckel Titan - FB.png|Titanflügler Gronckel Titan.png Gronckel Ei AvB.jpg Gronckel Ei AvB_-_NBG.png Gronckel Baby - NBG.png Gronckel Baby AvB.jpg Gronckel-Titan.png Gronckle titan.png Gronckel Titan Feuer AvB.png Kampf Gronckel - FB.png|Kampf-Gronckel Kampf_Gronckel_-_NBG.png Kampf Gronkel.jpg Verbannter Gronckel - FB.png|Verbannter Gronckel Verbannter Gronckel - NBG.png Gronckel Verbannt Ei AvB - NBG.png Gronckel 1 Baby AvB.png Verbannter Gronckel Feuer AvB.png Bücherwyrm_-_FB.png|Bücherwyrm Bücherwyrm.png Bücherwyrm Ei AvB - NBG.png Dragähn - FB.png|Dragähn Dragähn - NBG.png Dragähn.jpg Dragähn Ei.jpeg Dragähn Ei AvB - NBG.png Fleischklops - FB.png|Fleischklops AvB Finsternacht.png Fleischklops - NBG.png Fleischklops Ei AvB - NBG.png Screenshot 2015-11-16-09-59-10-47664446.jpg Fleischklops Feuer AvB.png Amor-Fleischklops - FB.png|Amor-Kostüm Entspannter Fleischklops - FB.png|Entspannt-Kostüm Entspannter Fleischklops AvB.png Matrosen Fleischklops - FB.png|Matrosen-Kostüm Matrosen Fleischklops AvB.png Screenshot 2015-10-22-20-18-18.png Navigierender_Fleischklops_-_FB.png|Navigierend-Kostüm Phantom-Fleischklops - FB.png|Phantom-Kostüm Finsternacht Fleischklops.png Snoggletog Fleischklops - FB.png|Snoggletog-Kostüm Fleischklops_Nachwuchs_-_FB.png|Fleischklops Nachwuchs Fleischklops_Nachwuchs_-_NBG.png Fleischklops' Nachwuchs Ei AvB - NBG.png Fleischklops Partner - FB.png|Fleischklops Partner Fleischklops Partner.png Fleischklops' Partner Ei AvB - NBG.png Fleischklops Partner.jpeg Gothis Gronckel - FB.png|Gothis Gronckel Gothis Gronckel - NBG.png Gothis Gronckel Ei.jpeg Gothis Gronckel Ei AvB - NBG.png Junior Taffnuss Junior - FB.png|Junior Taffnuss Junior Junior Taffnuss Junior - NBG.png Image.jpeg Junior Taffnuss Junior Ei AvB - NBG.png Käsekerl_-_NBG.png|Käsekerl Käsekerl Ei AvB - NBG.png Käsekerl Feuer AvB.png Donnerherrscher - FB.png|Donnerherrscher Donnerherrscher - NBG.png Donnerherrscher Ei.jpeg Schattenmeister Ei AvB - NBG.png Geruschel - NBG.png|Geruschel Geruschel_Ei_AvB_-_NBG.png Weitere Bilder zum Gronckel aus School of Dragons Gronckel Ei SoD.png Gronckel Ei SoD NBG.png Gronckel Baby SoD.jpg Gronckel SoD.png Gronckel SoD.jpg School of Dragons Titelbild.jpg Gronckel SoD Skin Fels-Moos.jpg Dreadfall 2018 3.jpg Dreadfall Skins.jpg Gronckel Kriegsbemalung 2 SoD.png Gronckel Goldene Farbe.png Bemalungen SoD.jpg SoD Snoggletog.jpg Verteidigersattel Gronckel Flammenrülpser.jpg SoD Titandrachen.png SoD Titan-Gronckel und Nadder.jpg Gronckel Ei-Sonstiges.jpg Gronckel Ei Verschiedenes - NBG.png TU Haingronckel - Icon S NBG.png|Haingronckel TU Haingronckel - Ziehung.png TU Haingronckel 0S NBG.png TU Haingronckel 1S NBG.png TU Sanfter Gronckel - Icon S NBG.png|Sanfter Gronckel TU Sanfter Gronckel - Ziehung.png TU Sanfter Gronckel 0Sb NBG.png TU Sanfter Gronckel 1S NBG.png TU Taffnuss Junior - Icon S NBG.png|Taffnuss Junior TU Taffnuss Junior - Ziehung.png TU Taffnuss Junior 0S NBG.png TU Taffnuss Junior 1S NBG.png TU Obsurdian - Icon S NBG.png|Obsurdian TU Obsurdian - Ziehung.png TU Obsurdian 0S NBG.png TU Obsurdian 1S NBG.png TU Obsurdian 2S NBG.png TU Obsurdian 3S NBG.png TU Geschmolzene Magmanette - Icon S NBG.png|Geschmolzene Magmanette TU Geschmolzene Magmannette - Ziehung.png TU Fleichklops - Icon S NBG.png|Fleischklops TU Fleischklops 0S NBG.png TU Fleischklops Erntedankfest - Icon S NBG.png|Erntedankfest-Fleischklops TU Fleischklops Erntedankfest 0S NBG.png TU Fleischklops Erntedankfest 1S NBG.png TU Event - Fleischkklops.png TU Event - Fleischkklops Erntedank K1.png TU Event - Fleischkklops Erntedank K2.png TU Event - Fleischkklops Erntedank K3.png Titan Uprising Gronckel.jpg Titan Uprising Zipper.jpg TU Ziehung 1.png TU Ziehung - Einfache Drachenziehung.png TU Ziehung - Draufgänger-Dienstag.png TU Ziehung - Legendäres Wochenende.png TU Ziehung - St Patricks Grüne Drachenziehung.png TU Ziehung - Grausige Gronckel.png TU Ziehung - Super Ziehung D, T, G, RA.png TU Ziehung - Erntedankfest-Ziehung.png TU Ziehung - Legenden von Berk.png TU Quests - Rankingreise für Gronckel 1.png TU Quests - Ausprobieren Gronckel 1.png TU Quests - Bringe deinen eigenen Gronckel 1.png TU Quests - Bringe deinen eigenen Gronckel 1 V.png TU Quests - Kämpfe gegen den Gronckel.png TU Quests - Erntedankfest Rankingreise 1.png TU Quests - Erntedankfest Vertrauenstest 1.png TU Sumpf-Abomiwurstler - Icon S NBG.png|Sumpf-Abomiwurstler TU Sumpf-Abomiwurstler 0S NBG.png TU Sumpf-Abomiwurstler 1S NBG.png TU Heimtückischer Abomiwurstler - Icon S NBG.png|Heimtückischer Abomiwurstler TU Heimtückischer Abomiwurstler 0S NBG.png TU Heimtückischer Abomiwurstler 1S NBG.png TU Strolchratscher - Icon S NBG.png|Strolchratscher TU Strolchratscher 0S NBG.png TU Strolchratscher 1S NBG.png TU Strolchratscher 2S NBG.png TU Fidelpauze - Icon S NBG.png|Fidelpauze TU Rumorende Miesmuffel - Icon S NBG.png|Rumorende Miesmuffel |-|Weitere Bilder= Gronckel Ei Kurzfilm2 - NBG.png Gronckel Ei Kurzfilm - NBG.png Fishlegs-meatlug-2-school-of-dragons.png Gronckle02.png HTTYD3 Fleischklops.png HTTYD3 Fleischklops leuchtend.png HTTYD§ Fleischklops 2 NBG.png HTTYD3 Fischbein Drachenrüstung.png Junger Gronkel.png Fleischklops-icon.png Abomiwurstler TU-icon.png Baby gronkle gallery 111.jpg Drachenarten Slider.png Fischbein-header-slider-mobil-1948-10110.jpg HTTYD3 Gruppe.jpg Gronckel Baby Größe.png Gronckel Größe.png Hicks Karte (Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern) Teil 1.jpg|Gronckel auf Hicks' Karte Drachenkarten.png|Gronckel auf Fischbeins Drachenkarten Wackersteinklasse-icon.png Wackersteinklasse-icon-schwarz.png Wackersteinklasse.png Gronckle free 1920 x 1080 wallpaper by tiggercat12-d6iu1no.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-movies-10738410-1440-900.jpg How-to-train-your-ragon-wallpaper-4818.jpg Snoggletog.jpg Image-0.jpg Dragons-Riders-of-Berk-1600x900-HD-Wallpapers-1.jpg Dragons-Die Legende des Knochenknacker.png Images (8).jpg Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 Englisches Poster.jpg B.jpg How to train your dragon 2 movie-wide.jpg HTTYD2-banner.jpg Drachentrainer.PNG Dargons 1.png Toothless and hiccup.jpg 7d32bed6e2301f88104d85698b87f033.jpg Fischbein DZLG3.jpg DZLG3 Drachenreiter Drachenrüstung 1.jpg Fishlegs httyd 3 poster.jpg HTTYD3 Fischbein Drachenrüstung Info.jpg HTTYD3 Fischbein Drachenrüstung Info D.jpg Hörbuch 3.jpg Hörbuch 14.jpg Hörbuch 35.jpg Hörbuch 71.jpg Drachen-Ein Geschenk von Nachtschatten.jpg HTTYD 2 Soundtrack.png Images (31).jpg SAM 0191.JPG SAM 0190.JPG Playmobil - Fischbein und Fleischklops - Box.png Playmobil - Fischbein und Fleischklops - Inhalt.png Playmobil - Fischbein mit Fluganzug - Box.jpg Playmobil - Fischbein mit Fluganzug - Inhalt.png Live show drachen infos.png Live Konzept 3.jpg Live Gronckel.jpg Euefffeh.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon-live-show.jpg Tumblr lzyC1r8xjguo1 500.jpg Httyd live.png |-|Konzepte= Film Storyboard alt.jpg |-|Unzugeordnete Bilder= z_httyd_gronckle_stamp_by_morkelebthedragon-d5zf1bo.png Gronckels_aus_den_Dunklen_Klippen.png Gronkle_trapped_in_amber.png Rob_gronckle_by_frie_ice-d8wcu68.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-08-11_at_6_31_05_PM.png Wild_gronckle.png Bücherwyrm1.png Gronckel Feuer Serie.png Fishlegs & Quaken Pairs.jpg Shattermaster 237.png Shattermaster 235.png Shattermaster 229.png Shattermaster 219.png Shattermaster 84.png Shattermaster 82.png Shattermaster 81.png Shattermaster 80.png Shattermaster 77.png Shattermaster 76.png Shattermaster 75.png Shattermaster 73.png Shattermaster 71.png Shattermaster 70.png Shattermaster 69.png Shattermaster 67.png Shattermaster 66.png Shattermaster 63.png Shattermaster 62.png Shattermaster 61.png Shattermaster 60.png Shattermaster 59.png Shattermaster 58.png Shattermaster 57.png Shattermaster 56.png Shattermaster 55.png Shattermaster 53.png Shattermaster 50.png Shattermaster 49.png Shattermaster 48.png Shattermaster 47.png Shattermaster 46.png Shattermaster 45.png Shattermaster 44.png Shattermaster 43.png Shattermaster 52.png Shattermaster 42.png Shattermaster 41.png Shattermaster 40.png Sleuther season 6 (14).png Felsblüten.png Seeschneckeninsel.png Fleischklops grimegel Caldera Bay 10.jpg Shattermaster 274.png Shattermaster 280.png Shattermaster 247.png Shattermaster 253.png Shattermaster 256.png Shattermaster 260.png Shattermaster 263.png Shattermaster 266.png Shattermaster 270.png Shattermaster 282.png Shattermaster 217.png Shattermaster 218.png Shattermaster 230.png Shattermaster 231.png Shattermaster 236.png Eruptodon 100.png Eruptodon rtte 4.png Screenshot 13.PNG Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 34 mp4 snapshot 10 38 -2012 09 20 18 52 10-.jpg Jws1209.png ToothlessFunny.jpeg Rock Blossoms.png Dragon Root 31.png Dragon Root 16.png Dragon Root 22.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2 mp4 snapshot 03 58 -2012 12 15 01 06 39-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1 mp4 snapshot 18 44 -2012 11 17 02 03 57-.png Screenshot 15.PNG Meatlug in chains.png DD S3 RttE E12 0265.jpg Quaken Gallery 1 wm.jpg Meatlug eating the namey rock.png Dreamworksdragons.png Screenshot 2015-10-04-15-38-40.png Screenshot 16.PNG DD S3 RttE E20 0401.jpg Quake rattle and roll.png Have Dragon Will Travell 1.png Blank expretions.png Great just great.png Jws423.png Jws16.png Fishlegs and heather.jpg Hiccup and Toothless by Meatlug.jpg Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2 mp4 snapshot 09 12 -2012 12 15 01 14 38-.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 5 04 42 PM.png Shattermaster 6.png Shattermaster 83.png Shattermaster 85.png Shattermaster 74.png Shattermaster 72.png Shattermaster 64.png Shattermaster 51.png Shattermaster 29.png Shattermaster 18.png Shattermaster 9.png Shattermaster 2.png Shattermaster 3.png RTTE 212 S3E11 FamilyOnEdge.jpg Family On the Edgeastdag4.jpg Screen Shot 2016-06-24 at 7.35.22 AM.png Screenshot 2016-01-10-01-05-19.png Staffel 3 Gruppenbild.jpg Caff92637574172486a2380c50dbad82261c5d6b5a359bc1da6750d181a674fa1b87b4d999053a8266ab311a966e87a6.jpg 3 Staffel bild.jpg Root.JPG Lf.jpg 113-thorspants.jpeg Sheep Toss!.jpg en:Gallery: Gronckle (Franchise)